


Sleigh Ride With You

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Fiona, Child Sasha, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Omega Rhys, Sasha and Fiona are twins, baby tim, child angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Going on a sleigh ride. Jack, Rhys and the kids spend the Holidays together.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Sleigh Ride With You

“Angel!” Fiona yelled happily through the window. “Mom! Angel’s here!” She ran to the door and opened it.

Sasha ran out to stand on the porch and wait for them. She waved. “Hi!”

Rhys, who had been picking up the spilled cereal before Timothy could eat it all, called to them. “Don’t keep the door open please! You’re letting the cold in!” He knew it was a fruitless thing to say.

He sighed and continued to sweep the Trix up. Timothy grabbed the broom and babbled, reaching forward to eat more cereal.

“Hey girls, let’s get inside, it’s freezing!” he heard Jack call.

He watched the alpha trot up the driveway, picking Angel up and herding everyone inside. He shut the door. Rhys’ heart fluttered, seeing the incredibly handsome alpha again. He smiled and gave a small wave before gently pulling the broom from Tim’s grip.

“You two are early.”

“We figured you would need help!” Angel said.

“Take your shoes off, Angel,” Jack said. He slipped his off and hung his jacket up followed by hers.

The omega smiled. “That’s really sweet of you.”

Jack went to him and took the broom. “I got this, go get dressed.”

Smiling, he nodded and headed for his room. The beach house was larger than their last house had been. Twice the size and twice the bedrooms. Everyone had their own rooms now. Rhys changed and met everybody back in the living room fifteen minutes later. Jack had Tim, Fiona, and Angel ready, but Sasha had gone back into her room. Rhys went to her.

“I need to change!”

“Why?” Rhys asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“I don’t want to wear this!”

“Alright, but you’ve got five minutes, or else I’m going to pick what you wear.”

She pouted. “Fine.”

Rhys went back to the living room and sighed, spying Jack under the tree, pouring water into it. “Thank you, I remembered to give it water the other day, but…”

“Don’t worry about it, Cupcake.” He smiled at Rhys. “Glad to help.”

Sasha came out a couple minutes later with a whole new outfit. Rhys eyed it. “You need to go put some leggings on, please. It’s too cold for just a dress.”

She huffed and went back to her room.

Fiona rolled her eyes. “She’s going to take forever!”

“She’ll be just fine,” Rhys said. Jack took them out to the van to get in while Rhys waited for Sasha. He got her ready and they were all finally headed into the town.

They spent the day walking around the shops, enjoying the holiday festivities. Jack paid for dinner and all the trinkets they’d acquired. Whenever Rhys tried to protest, Jack would just smile and wave it away with little comments like “you deserve it,” or “it’s Christmas,” or “it’s not a problem.”

Rhys sighed and let it be.

* * *

“Sleigh rides!” Sasha gasped.

The other girls followed with excitement.

Jack held a sleeping Tim on his shoulder, the alpha’s jacket wrapped around the small child. He smiled at Rhys. “Sounds like fun?”

Rhys smiled and nodded. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in such a long time and the sight of Jack holding Tim made his heart warm. They all climbed into the sleigh. The girls sat on one side, so Rhys sat next to Jack.

“Are you sure you’re okay holding Tim?”

He grinned. “Of course, I miss being able to hold Angel like this.”

The three girls cooed at each other as they rode along. Rhys sighed happily, watching them. He hadn’t realized he’d been leaning into Jack until the alpha moved an arm around Rhys’ shoulders to better accommodate him.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize-”

“Don’t sweat it, sweetheart. It’s cozier this way.”

Rhys found his face heating and he nodded. “Okay.” He looked around them at the houses covered in Christmas lights. He tried not to focus on how comfortable he was with Jack holding him, but it crawled to the forefront of his mind all too often.

It had been several months since they’d moved to the small beach town and Jack and Angel had visited twice a month. They’d all gotten so close that the smell of Jack calmed him immediately. He certainly had never expected that. He hadn’t expected how much the two would become part of their lives, not after everything Rhys and the kids had been through. Rhys couldn’t deny he was glad for it and glad for Jack, though.

Jack leaned into Rhys, his voice a whisper. “Angel has called herself Fiona and Sasha’s sister at school.”

He laughed, watching the girls. “That’s really sweet. The twins feel the same way.”

“She’s even asked me if she can stay with you guys.”

“The girls would love a sleepover.”

“Nu uh, pumpkin, she means forever.”

Rhys looked up at Jack, his eyes wide. “She- oh.” Rhys laughed. “Don’t let Fi or Sasha hear that, then we’ll have no other choice.”

Jack’s features softened. “I just might, then.”

Rhys blinked. His lips twitched upward in a shocked smile, but his eyes caught the girls.

Sasha was leaning over to try and grab the horse’s tail.

“Sasha Olivia!” Rhys snapped.

Sasha jumped, instantly sitting down. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

“If you try to touch the horses again without permission, you’re going to be sitting on my lap for the rest of the way.”

She huffed. “I didn’t do anything! That’s so unfair!” she crossed her arms, pouting as Fiona and Angel giggled and talked around her.

Timothy stirred on Jack’s shoulder, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, jabbering slowly.

“Hey, buddy, wanna see the lights?” Jack asked. He moved Tim, so he could lean into Jack and watch the lights.

Rhys’ throat caught at the sight and he found himself wishing Jack would say something to the girls about staying with them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
